pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conway's Slowking (PT)
Slowking is a Pokémon owned by Conway. It is his eighth revealed Pokémon. It is kept in a Lure Ball. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Starly, Conway revealed Slowking as he chose it for lunch. When Piplup was about to release a Bide attack, Slowking shielded everyone with a Protect attack. In Vs. Purugly, Slowking made its battle debut against Team Galactic. It used its Confusion to unlock a door, then Power Gem to help blast through the grunts. Slowking assisted Ian's Piplup and Crystal's Misdreavus in battling Mars' Purugly. It was used to help defend them as well as for offensive attacks. In Vs. Mothim, Slowking assisted Ian's Starly in training to learn Aerial Ace. It joined them for lunch, and uses Confusion to save Piplup from falling. In Vs. Skuntank, Slowking is chosen to fight the Team Galactic Golbat swarm to protect the Adamant Orb. Its Confusion attack blasts most of them away, though Skuntank is immune and pushes through. It gets confused by the Golbat's Confuse Ray, but snaps out of it upon being hit by Pachirisu's Discharge. It continues to fight the Golbat until Gardenia's Turtwig blows them away. In Collision With the Hero, Slowking used Confusion to trap Rosa's Chansey. Chansey escaped with Substitute then knocked Slowking back with Take Down. In Fighting Some ZZZ's, Slowking was chosen to battle Will's Xatu. It is defeated instantly. In Vs. Shieldon, Slowking helped ward off a horde of Golbat and Skarmory belonging to Hunter J's henchmen. It later used Confusion to lower Ian and Gary to safety. In Vs. Rhydon and Magmar, Slowking teams up with Crystal's Wingull as they battle Hugh's Vibrava and Holly's Wingull. Slowking was used for defense and revealed a Water Pulse attack. In Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle, Slowking teamed up with Crystal's Buizel against Ian's Staravia and Paul's Empoleon. Slowking used Confusion to force Staravia into the path of Empoleon's Ice Beam, ending in his defeat. Empoleon defeats Buizel in a single blow, as Slowking lasts a little longer before falling to one hit as well. In Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax, Slowking teamed up with Crystal's Wingull in a tag battle against Roman's Girafarig and Kylie's Drifloon. They won with ease. In Vs. Galactic, Slowking helped fend off Team Galactic. It primarily kept opponents away from the Lustrous Orb with Protect and Confusion. It had a few skirmishes with Sird's Spiritomb, being confused by it and unable to save the falling Lustrous Orb. In Vs. Lairon, Slowking used Protect to block a Discharge from hitting the group helping a Nosepass. In Vs. Spheal, Slowking uses Confusion to lower the group into an underground cave system. Due to it being an ice cave in the middle of a snowy route, Slowking complains about the cold. In Vs. Regigigas, Slowking fends off Ground Pokémon used by Hunter J's henchmen along with Nosepass. In Collision on the Mountain, Slowking is used to fight off the Pokémon belonging to security guards. It uses Protect to cut off a path of electricity caused by Dawn's Buneary. In Vs. Lake Spirits, Slowking was chosen to battle against Team Galactic at their base. Slowking was primarily used for defense, using Protect to ward off attacks. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Slowking is chosen to Protect the group from the devastating Fire attacks used by Ian's Quilava and Steve's Charizard. It fights off Joe's Steelix and is defeated by his Bewear. Slowking made cameo appearances in Vs. Pachirisu, Vs. Poffin, Vs. Chatot, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling, Collision with the Enemy, Vs. Electivire and Steelix and Competitive Research Ideals. Known Moves Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Conway's Pokemon (PT)